


The Man from the Future

by bitchytimemachine



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Vegeta OOC, future Bulma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchytimemachine/pseuds/bitchytimemachine
Summary: Bulma is recreating her life after the Androids are defeated when a chance meeting changes her life forever.





	The Man from the Future

**Author's Note:**

> For the TPTH January BVDN
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

**Industry**

 

Bulma set her wrench to the last bolt of the building. Her chest felt so much lighter after Trunks had come back from the past, and then defeated the Androids. Bulma and the survivors had set immediately to rebuilding society, turning the once destroyed wasteland into livable communities. Farmland stretched across the plains and industry had begun to spring up. Normalcy was returning to Earth. Except, Bulma felt in her soul that the world would never be whole again, not her world at least. She stood and began towards her home when she paused, there, on the horizon… “It’s Vegeta”

 

**Brass**

 

Her feet moved without her body permission, pounding the ground with a ferocity Bulma wasn’t sure she had until that moment. Her heart beat in her chest pounding at her chest and tears began to sweet in her eyes. When she got closer it became evident this was not her Vegeta, his features were softer, eyes sparkling. Bulma’s boots kicked the dust below her feet and she shoved her thumbs into the belt loops, fingering the brass of her belt. Disappointment welled in her chest and Bulma fought to keep her tears from bubbling over into reality. “You’re not mine.”

 

**Locomotive**

 

She was disappointed. Why shouldn’t she be? Miracles happened all the time on this planet, what with magical balls that granted wishes to any person with the wherewithal to seek them out. Dismissing her struggles she looked over the man in front of her. A copy of her dead lover, but soft, older. Lines graced the corners of his eyes and mouth. He stood there looking at her with those eyes, dark and brooding, what was he waiting for? Her heart thumped through her chest like a locomotive about to derail when he moved to capture her in a kiss.

 

**Airship**

 

Bulma was shocked by the sudden heat on her mouth, the arms around her waist and hands in her hair. She melted into the kiss, not caring that this was not _her_ Vegeta, just caring that this was a Vegeta. Her body felt as if it was levitating on some airship, melding into the reality of now, instead of the Hell that was her past. She would care about hows and whys after all that mattered was the now the passionate assault that was happening on her body and mouth. She felt the body holding her tremor, were those tears?

 

**Goggles**

 

He pulled away from her, and with eyes as glassy as Bulma’s safety goggles, stared into her. “Bulma.” He purred, pressing their foreheads together. Tracks where tears had fallen, graced his cheeks. “Vegeta, why are you here?” Bulma pondered out loud. The spell broken, Vegeta stiffened and pulled away as if suddenly remembering that this was not his woman.

“I shouldn’t have come here. It’s not fair to you.” Vegeta said turning away. He glanced over his shoulder at the Bulma and hung his head as he walked away. Confused, Bulma followed, and tears finally escaped her eyes and fell.

 

**Victorian**

 

Bulma kept her eyes glued to the man in front of her. His body trudged along its chosen path, moving through the wheat fields, into the forest and finally into a clearing. Sat upon a grassy knoll was a time machine, shining in the sunlight. It felt so out of place, this marvel of technology in such a Victorian setting. Bulma placed her hand upon the perfectly engineered craft. “Its immaculate.” She whispered. “Should be, it was made by your hand. Well the original was. Then my you made several more. They are perfect because you made them that way.”

 

**Gears**

 

“When are you from Vegeta?” His breath hitched,“My last year there was 827.” Bulma’s brain was a mishmash of gears whirring, this was 799, Vegeta was from the future. “Why?” Escaped her lips before she could even think about it further. Vegeta moved to her, his eyes told her everything she needed to know. He was lonely, heartbroken. It was a look Bulma recognized from her own mirror. He gripped her face and spoke softly “I have been alone for a decade, it’s the hardest thing I have had to do. You were 94 years old when you died.”

 

**Anachronism**

 

“I thought my years with Frieza were torture, and in many ways they were, but it wasn’t until you forced yourself into my life that I realized that I was never alive until you. You taught me how to be a whole, good man. I sired children with you and later became a father. You were there, a constant guidepost for me to be the man you thought I could be. When I lost you, I was incomplete, an anachronism stuck in the world around me, searching for the past to come back. Then I found your time machine capsule.”

 

**Wld, Wild West**

 

Bulma was not sure who had moved first, but their bodies were pressed together, hands searching for purchase on the others skin. It had been 32 years, she was a refugee of her time, a woman who was trapped in the wilds of her circumstance. This man traveled through time to return to her, perhaps it was selfish, but as incomplete as he felt without her, she felt just as empty when he was not in her life. Their mouths hungrily devoured each other. In that moment the world righted itself and Bulma smiled for the first time in years.

 

**Revolver**

 

Vegeta was sitting around a table with the boy from the future and the woman he defied the Gods to be with. For the first time in ten years, Vegeta felt grounded, he couldn’t feel the Earth revolving around the sun. He knew why, his Bulma was back, well not his exactly, but the woman in front of him was still fiery, genius, caring and his. Vegeta had one regret from his time with _his_ lover, and he was not going to live any longer without righting his egregious wrong to her. He turned and spoke “I love you, Bulma.”


End file.
